Insatiable
by Redenzione
Summary: The art of storytelling is fine line between fantasy and reality ShikaIno mentions of SasuSaku KibaHina NaruHina NejiTen KakashiTemari


Insatiable.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is just a deviation of great work.

* * *

The pounding of hot steel against steel clashed in the background, she could here the grunts of tired Shinobi not far away from where she was, she looked out the windows and held back a gasp as sparks flew outside and flittered away from the heat.

The heat was almost unbearable, she grabbed for anything to try and help control herself, moonlight bathed her sweaty skin as the heat from the large fires outside overloaded her senses. She was quiet, the last they needed was to get caught, she had let out a small whimper now and then but she guessed she deserved it.

Holding in a large cry she panted instead and let go of her pillow before arching up, he immediately removed his fingers and she came down from her almost high. He pulled her up by her wrist onto his lap; the two of them were both still fully dressed, him in his sound gear and her in her trademark red and white. They never had the time to fully undress although in this blistering heat they wished they had.

She panted over his shoulder and dug her fingers into his hair she was lethargic and could barely think as her mind fuzzed over with happiness, he let a hand hold her head as his face lay into her neck; he could smell her sweat and had to admit it made him want to throw her against a wall. His other hand still coated found its way to her stomach and started massaging there, she groaned quietly in pleasure and shuffled around.

He stopped her moving and pushed her back onto the blanket, the blanket did nothing to soften the wooden floor but it had been a nice gesture at the time, she hurriedly pulled off her own trousers while he watched. Normally he would be doing the same thing but for this night he seemed to have this reoccurring thought of wanting to be caught, thus he took his time.

She hadn't said anything yet, which was very strange for her, he took in her half naked form and almost smirked in pleasure, he went down on his haunches and reached forward, with one slice he effectively removed her of the rest of her clothing making her naked to his eyes. She frowned with confusion, he kneeled and removed his shoes, followed by his pants, then his shirt, she continued staring at him, he too was sweating and some of his hair stuck to his forehead he loomed over head and started running a palm up her legs, she hummed and opened her mouth, he kept his hands on her thighs erotically close to her opening while he ran his tongue from her pelvis to her neck, he continued on different trails as she struggled to keep quiet.

It was as though he was trying to make her cry out, she almost lost it as he nibbled on her breasts, her head thrashed around as a shiver ran down her back, he moved his hands up her body and held her head in place, he kissed her deeply and with one thrust entered her, he felt her gasp into his mouth and he smirked. He moved slowly enticing her deeper with every move she tried to encourage him to move faster but he pinned her arms at the elbows and stopped moving altogether, she whined and struggled while he started upon her chest again.

Eventually her distress stopped and he started moving again albeit slow. She tentatively moved her hips and when he didn't do anything she continued, they met thrust for thrust until he moved faster making her match his pace, her gasped and pants were louder now and he let go of her arms, he braced himself against the floor and moved faster, her hands moved over his sweaty chest and up his biceps, the tangled his hair and fell to his cheeks before running down his pecs, she followed that cycle before he leaned down and whispered harshly into her ear... INO! I am not saying that!"

The blonde haired woman laughed aloud, "I didn't think you would, hell I'm amazed you got this far!"

Sakura, blushing almost as red as her hair threw the manuscript back at her friend and sunk deeper into the couch, "I can't believe you wrote that Ino-Pig!"

"I can't believe you read it!" Tenten laughed as she sipped on her water, other than Ino she was the only one not blushing, both Temari and Hinata were both also pink.

Temari looked at the smiling Ino who seemed pleased at the reaction her latest story had caused, "how on earth do you come up with these, the characters seem so real, like I've met them before?" She asked Ino in amazement. To her surprise Ino smiled evilly, Temari raised an eyebrow as Ino spoke airily, "Oh you know, its not that hard, I just right whatever Shikamaru and I do and then replace us with anyone I want!"

The room was silent as the story replayed out in their minds; _"he pulled her up by her wrist onto his lap; the two of them were both still fully dressed, him in his sound gear and her in her trademark red and white."_

Sakura jumped up, while Temari and Tenten laughed loudly, Sakura turned even redder while Hinata gasped, "you didn't!"

Ino smirked at her childhood friend, "Oh I did. But don't worry I haven't done any of you, just her." Sakura lunged for the completed manuscript but Ino jumped up and ran out the door while yelling; "no way, this is my best ever!"

"Come back here PIG!" Temari sighed and followed after the two girls, Ino bumped into Shikamaru in the doorway and kissed his cheek quickly, "love you sweetie!" She hurried out with Sakura on her tail and Temari desperately trying to control the both of them.

Shikamaru looked down the dust filled street for a second, "troublesome" he muttered affectionately before turning, Tenten and Hinata were smiling and trying not to laugh, Shikamaru looked around and noticed the array of pages left on their kitchen table, he turned red while the girls giggled, "you're just insatiable aren't you Shikamaru, what is this book 21?"

"22 actually" Shikamaru said sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Hinata smiled at him smally, "at -at least you know that no one knows its you. I just hope Ino won't do to us what she did to Sakura!"

Tenten frowned as Shikamaru snorted, he looked at the both of them, he pointed at Hinata, "Book 7 with Naruto and soon to be Book 24 this time with Kiba I think." The girl's mouth dropped open and she blushed, he grinned and pointed at Tenten, "Book 12 and 21 both with Neji because apparently 'no one suits her better'" Tenten gasped, "Temari has been Book 5 and 15 both with Kakashi Hatake" Shikamaru took a moment to shudder before continuing "while this is Sakura's first, Ino's had trouble trying find the 'right dynamic' for her and Uchiha."

Shikamaru grinned as the girls sped out the door Tenten yelling at the top of her lungs and pulling out masses of weapons, he looked around at the mess deciding that he should get some rest he was going to be yelled at by Ino, then made to clean up the mess her and her friends left behind for punishment. He smiled wolfishly, followed by a long night of making it up to her considering what he had just told Tenten and Hinata was a bunch of lies.

He lay back on their bed and shut his eyes, insatiable indeed.

* * *

Yeah, ok, I have no idea where the hell this idea came from, here I was intending to write this sexy piece but halfway through I though about the ending and...voila. :) Hope you like it.


End file.
